Just Listen
by WhereDestiniesMeet17
Summary: After Hayner looses his job, has a few strange encounters with Seifer, and finally reaches the breaking point regarding his alcoholic father, Hayner decides to leave. But even then, something has to go wrong. Seiner. Slash.


**_Just Listen_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. No profit was made from this piece of fiction. This is written strictly for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Pairing: Seifer/Hayner

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Author's Note: A thousand thanks to Elegant-Chaos for BETAing this fic. By the way, concrit and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

_Just Listen _was edited on 8/20/2012 at 9:23 P.M.

* * *

Hayner woke to the sound of slamming doors and angry voices. He rolled over, clutching the pillow around his head, effectively blocking his ears. All he desired was sleep. He closed his eyes then opened them again. He glared at the red illuminated numbers that kept him from peace. The red lighted clock glowered back.

Five A.M.

Fuck. He hated Mondays.

He knew sleep had fled. He had no option but to get up and prepare for school. The fight taking place down the stairs was like your least favorite song being played on repeat while you have no option but to listen to it.

He hoped the shower would drown it out. Instead, his own curses joined his parents' as icy water poured forth. Someone used up all of the hot water. He exited the shower, a shivering, slopping mess.

* * *

His father was gone when he finally ventured down stairs. His mother was sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen, head cradled in her hands. She sniffed in an attempt to cry.

Hayner froze in the doorway, unsure what to say. He bit his lip as he tried to speak, tried to comfort her. He couldn't find anything to say. He went for the only sure thing he knew would make her happy.

"Love you, Mom."

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. She managed a watery smile.

"Have a good day at school." She told him.

Hayner nodded, heading out the front door. School did not go well. But Hayner wasn't surprised. It never did. It was when he went to work that everything really went to shit.

* * *

The clock at the train station rang; signaling that it was four o'clock. Hayner felt a thrill of panic dance through his body. He was so fucked. He sped up.

His chest ached as his arms pumped. His breath crashed loudly into his lungs, bounced around, then cascaded out. His legs were tingling. His face felt like was it on fire as blood rushed through his body.

His phone was ringing, singing out some girly-ass ringtone that one of his friends assigned themselves. He was too busy racing through the alleyways of Twilight Town to answer. He had five minutes to run another half mile to get to the department store he worked in. If he didn't, he would surely kiss his job goodbye.

How the fuck would he pay for college then? He was on his own, after all. He couldn't depend on his parents. They had their own problems. He was on his own. He was always on his own.

He focused on the building quickly approaching. The ground beneath his feet was running past him rapidly. The wind pushed against his face. The only thing not moving was gray clouds over head. He wondered if it was going to rain. He couldn't remember.

Then he was slamming into the glass door of the department store. It gave under his attack and he went barreling in. He saw his employer standing with his arms folded in front of the register. Vexen tapped his foot and looked at his watch pointedly.

"You are thirty seconds late, Hayner."

"No, I'm not!" Hayner protested, but he already sounded hopeless. He jabbed his finger at the clock on the wall. "That says I'm ten seconds early."

The two stared each other down in a battle of wills. Hayner looked away first, but only because a customer just sent the handle of the front door into his kidneys. Vexen still counted it as his win.

"You know the rules Hayner. Turn in your keys." He held out his hand.

Hayner glared at him. He withdrew his ring of keys, jerking the store key off. He ached to throw it at the man's feet with a 'fuck you' attached to it and barely resisted.

Dropping the key into Vexen's hand, Hayner snapped, "I'll be back for my check."

"Don't bother. It'll be mailed out Monday."

Hayner jerked his head in understanding before slamming out of the store. It was either that or beat Vexen half to death.

* * *

Hayner wasn't exactly sure who spotted who first. All he knew was that it was a mutual event when they started to approach each other. They met in the center of the Sandlot, like they had so many times before. The only difference was Seifer didn't punch him right off the bat. Instead he opened his mouth to speak.

Hayner, having had a bad day at every turn, dismissed it as an insult about to be issued and took a swing at Seifer to prevent it. Seifer caught it and Hayner had the chance to regret it before the whole world was turning upside down and he found himself on his back in the sand. The heavy weight that settled half on his stomach and half on his chest made catching his run away breath all the harder.

Hayner blinked and stared up into the icy blue eyes glaring down at him. Seifer was wearing all his usual clothes, even the damn beanie. Hayner was shocked; it was surprisingly hot for April. He must have been hot in it. But, then again, Seifer was hot all the-

A fist slammed into the ground next to his head and Hayner flinched.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you make me want to throw every goal out the window and kick the shit out of you." Seifer snapped.

"You have goals?" Hayner gasped sarcastically, passing his previous thoughts off to lack of oxygen.

"Shut it, lamer." Seifer growled, even as he shifted his weight to his knees.

"Good job. You figured out that humans need to breathe."

"You're really mouthy for someone on their back."

Hayner blinked. He thought over the past few sentences. He saw just how wrong it sounded and felt a flush start to crawl across his cheeks. He forced a glare and bucked in an attempt to dislodge Seifer from atop him.

"Get off of me."

"Gladly." Seifer said, standing up.

Hayner glared up at him as he pushed himself upright. He watched warily as Seifer offered him a hand up. Clasping hands, he allowed Seifer to pull him up. The second he was on his feet, Seifer released his hand and turned to leave.

"What? That's it? What about fighting?" Hayner called after him.

Seifer looked back at him. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Depends on the reason."

"I'm not in the mood." Seifer shrugged.

Hayner watched him walk away, more angry than anything else. What the hell was that about?

* * *

That night he sat at the kitchen island, math book open before him. Frustration was slowly overcoming him. He slammed his fist down before he reached for his phone. He dialed Pence's number and listened to it ring.

Two minutes later Pence finally picked up.

"Hayner, hey, man. I'm really sorry. I don't really have time to talk right now. Ma is trying to burn down the house again."

"Oh shit. Good luck putting that out. I'll call back later."

"Thanks." The phone died.

"Bye." Hayner spoke to the dial tone. Hayner stared down at the phone after he laid it on the counter. He wanted to smile at the mental picture Pence's words had conjured in his mind but he couldn't find it in himself. He still had homework sitting in front of him.

Roxas was on a date with Axel. His brother, Sora was no doubt making out with that Riku dude. Olette was at one of her club meetings and would kill him if he disturbed her. The only one free was Yuffie and she sucked ass at math.

Hayner let his head fall into his hands, making his hair stand up even more than it already was. He was still resting when he heard the front door open and shut. His father's voice drifted down the hall, assaulting his ears. Hayner straightened, turning to face the doorway.

His father came around the corner. He was carrying two bags, one paper, and the other plastic. His cell phone was pressed firmly to his ear. He dropped the plastic bag precariously on the counter next to the sink. The plastic was no match for the canned food inside. They bent the plastic and started rolling across the counter. Hayner scrambled after them, catching them moments before they hit the floor.

The other bag his father sat on the island. His right hand started digging around inside within moments. He was nodding in agreement to whatever the person on the other end was saying and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he popped open the bottle of beer, using the edge of the counter.

"That asshole will get what's coming to him. You'll see. It might take awhile-exactly. You're right. His wife is a whore." His paused to take a drink and his eyes landed on Hayner, who was carefully stashing the cans of greasy food away in the cabinet. "Give me a second will you? Thanks."

"Put these up too, will you? This is an important call."

Hayner felt a spark of anger. He opened his mouth to tell his father no, even though he was already putting up the groceries. He heard enough of the conversation to know that it was gossiping bullshit. He knew his father knew that he had heard it too. He started to tell his father that he was sick of putting up more alcohol than food, but his father was already leaving the room, laughing at the conversation.

Hayner's words died as quickly as they were born.

He finished putting away the beer, made himself a pot pie, and then went to bed. His lullaby was the silence before the storm. He could feel a terrible day waiting over the horizon. He knew that the next day was going to at least attempt to kill him.

* * *

The tense milieu that met him in the kitchen the next morning was exactly what Hayner expected. He could tell by his father's appearance that he had a hangover. It was in his face and body language as he slumped over the island. It was in the narrowing of his mother's eyes and her pursed white lips. She was ready to scream but was fighting to hold it in.

It was for that reason that she didn't say a word to him. She would scream if she did. His father didn't speak either, cradling his splitting head. Hayner ate breakfast with frail silence ringing in his ears. He didn't taste a thing.

Hayner left as quickly as possible. It was only after he was on the bus that he realized he forgot his homework on the island.

* * *

His day went downhill from there.

It started when he asked Olette for her math homework in a vain hope that he wouldn't get in trouble for not having it. He didn't have time to redo it even if someone lent him a book. She surrendered it, but only after a long lecture. Hayner listened only because she wouldn't let him speak.

He copied it, stuffed it into his locker, and ran to the gym class. He made it on time but ended up serving a volley ball into the coach's face ten minutes before class let out. The ten laps around the gym nearly made him cough up a lung and ate into his next class. His gym teacher did not offer him an excuse for being late and his math teacher was just as unforgiving.

She marked him tardy then demanded that he hand over his homework. Of course, it turned out that he left it in his locker. It was only natural that the bitchy blonde gave him detention.

He slinked back to his desk, where he sat down as far as he could in the seat. He glared at the slip of paper. The wretched woman actually had the audacity to turn the 'e' in Larxene into a smiley face and the 'v' in Davis into a heart.

He crumpled it and shoved it into his pocket. He didn't even laugh at his ridiculous bad luck, so he tried to get mad. He only got worried when he couldn't do that. All he felt was the certainty that his day was going to get worse.

* * *

Hayner stopped by the usual spot on his way home. He missed the bus and had no choice to walk. He could tell by the dust-disturbed only by the train that ran over head- that no one had been there for weeks. He felt a pang in his chest.

What the hell happened to his life? When did boyfriends become more important than best friends? When did Hayner stop being able to talk to them, to tell them everything? When did his father become an alcoholic?

Fuck, when did Seifer start being nice enough not to beat the shit out of him?

Hayner sat on the couch that really wasn't his. He thought about staying there forever. If he went home, all he'd hear was shrieking, screaming, and bitching. That was all he ever heard nowadays. He couldn't even remember the last time they went a whole day without arguing.

He came to a conclusion. He did not want to go home. He reached for his cell phone. He was not going home. He'll stay the night right there if he had to. He flipped open his phone, started to dial his mother's number, and saw that his phone was dead.

His hopes were dashed; his dreams were smashed. He stood and turned to go. He walked home with his head bowed.

* * *

He opened the front door and found a dark house. His pulse jumped. His breath became shallow. He was suddenly more scared than he ever had been before.

Something was wrong.

"Mom?" Hayner shouted with a voice tinged with panic.

"I'm here." Her voice came from the kitchen.

Hayner went towards it at once. He rounded the corner and froze. He was petrified, horrified, terrified. His mother stood in the middle of the wreckage, untouched.

Every dish in the house laid in pieces on the floor. Glass was like a second skin to the dirty floor. A majority of it was dark brown. The walls were dented from objects that have had been thrown at it. Cabinet doors hung open, revealing empty shelves. The refrigerator gaped at the ruin. It was empty, providing an explanation for the dishes.

Hayner tore his gaze away, looking at his mother. Her bright green eyes were red rimmed. Her hands were in her blonde hair, cradling her face. She looked just as shocked as he was.

"What happened?" Hayner demanded.

"I don't-I don't know." She started to shake. "We were arguing. Then I just-I just snapped. I started throwing things and screaming. I told him to leave. I drove him away. Hayner, I drove your father away."

Tears rushed into her eyes. Hayner hurried to her and held her as she sobbed. She clutched him, scared she'd drive him away too. Hayner knew he wouldn't let go until she stopped crying. He was taking as much comfort from her as she was from him.

He might not have been able to tell her that this was hurting him. He couldn't tell her that he was sick of home life. He couldn't tell her that he had been fired. He couldn't tell her that Seifer was acting weird. All he could do was let her hug him.

It was enough.

* * *

Hours later, long after his mother became exhausted and went to bed and he himself turned in, he was woken by shouting. His body knew that something was wrong before his mind did. He was already out of the bed, hurrying downstairs. His fists were clenched but he didn't notice.

The shouting was coming from the living room. The kitchen was a used battle field and was no longer good for fighting. The living room was still prime turf.

Hayner found two silhouettes by the street light outside. The curtain had been ripped down. Hayner wasn't thinking enough to wonder why.

"You're not welcome here anymore, Jack! Get out of my house."

"Your house? I fucking paid for this house!" The man's angry voice was slurred.

"Get out before I call the cops, you fucking drunk!"

"I'm not a drunk!" The male roared.

"You're a raging alcoholic!" She screamed.

"I work my ass off every day to provide for you and your fucking kid! I think I've earned a drink."

"He's your kid, too! He's our son, you ass! And one drink would be fine. Not seven!" She retorted, stepping towards him. She jabbed her finger into his chest. "You've had your say, now get the fuck out of my house!" She repeated the action, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs. "Did you hear me, Jack? I told you to get the fuck-"

Hayner stood in the doorway, shock binding his limbs. Hayner had never seen his father this drunk. He didn't know what to do. His mother seemed to though. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sliced through the air. Ice washed over his body, freezing him in place. He watched as his mother slowly turned her head back towards his father. Even in the darkness, he could see the red mark sweeping across her check. Her face was full of shock.

Jack's eyes were wide. He was just as astonished.

"Oh, my God. Amy, I didn't mean to. You have to believe me. Please. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He scrambled to apologize, laying his hands on the woman's arms. His face was full of sorrow and sincerity. The moment had served as a sobering effect.

Hayner didn't believe him for a second. His father's action had sunk into his head. He didn't process it like a normal person though. He was stepping forward before he thought about what he was doing. He left his mind at the doorway and no matter how fast it ran, it couldn't catch up to him.

Hayner put all his weight behind the fist that slammed into his father's face. Jack dropped Amy's arms, staggering back. He was drunk enough that he couldn't keep his balance and fell to the floor. Hayner's attention was drawn by his mother voice.

"Hayner?" She screamed in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm-" Whatever Hayner was going to say next was lost as something hard slammed into his face.

Black exploded in front of his eyes. Only moments passed before the darkness retreated and he found himself on his knees. He could tell by the screaming that his parents were hysterical. He knew the reason because of the coppery taste filling his mouth. He had either bit his check, tongue, or one of his teeth had been knocked out. His father had hit him with one of the many beer bottles that littered the living room.

Everything seemed to freeze as Hayner rethought that. His father had hit him. Hayner felt something snap inside of him. It felt like any emotional tie he had to his father had finally been severed, his thoughts on the matter be damned. Even if everything had been heading in that direction for a long time, it still left him stunned.

Then he was crashing back into himself, watching as his mother shoved his father down the hall. His ears rang with his mother screams and then everything just shut down when the front door slammed shut. The silence in the house was surreal, almost as much so as the events that had just transpired.

Hayner picked himself up from the floor, moving as far as the couch. He collapsed against it, feeling the material under him sag. He started cataloguing the number of teeth in his mouth and pressed his fingers against his face. He flinched and the first cascade of pain started. The only thing that had held it off was the shock. As it was fading, pain was taking up its mantle.

Hayner looked up as footsteps approached him. His mother moved through the darkened room and sat beside him on the couch. She pulled him against her chest. It was then that she began to sob, body shaking all over. She didn't try to speak and Hayner didn't try to soothe.

Neither of them spoke. His mother was sobbing too hard to. Hayner let her cry. She needed to get it all out. He understood that but that didn't make him cry. It just wasn't worth it. His father wasn't worth it.

* * *

When Hayner woke up, he was still on the couch. The only difference was that he was covered with a rough red throw blanket. It smelled old, like it had been in a closet for a few years. More than likely it had been. Hayner knew he hadn't seen it in at least three years.

His thoughts went over the night before. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. His mother at some point must have gone to bed, taking the time to throw a blanket over him. He knew by the silent house that it was empty. She must have gone to work already.

Hayner sat up and his world did a quick spin. Maybe it was because he slept so long. Maybe he was just disoriented by where he was. All he knew was that it quickly passed.

He glanced around the room and found everything back in order. He didn't have to look to know that the kitchen would have been swept and the debris cleared out. He draws his mind away from the kitchen and back into the living room where he sat. He looked on the coffee table and in the amber ashtray that his mother used was a twenty. He reached for it, glad that his mother emptied the glass dish first. She had been known to forget. Or just not give a shit.

As Hayner stood up, he pocketed the cash.

He climbed the stairs slowly, debating if he was going to stop and get himself something to eat. He was torn between a breakfast pizza or a sub sandwich. He decided to put if off until he was at the store.

He gathered his clothes from his room, heading for the shower. Once inside the bathroom, he paused to inspect the bruise. He did so with a critical eye, born from years of sparing with Seifer. Even he was impressed by the size of it.

It was bigger than his fist and took up the entire left side of his face. From chin to eye, jaw to lips, was purple and swollen. It hurt like fuck, too. He wondered if he had ever seen a darker bruise. Hell, Seifer rarely did worse. In one place, at least.

Hayner paused for a second, thoughts hung up on Seifer. He could admit to himself that he had the hots for the older blond. He was good looking for an asshole. But saying that he liked him was a bit of stretch.

God, he was fucked up, wasn't he? Hayner put off the debate for later. Later wasn't that long off.

* * *

On a normal day, Hayner would receive at least a dozen odd looks. The reason usually varied from some ridiculous rumor, his foul temper, or a recent fight between he and Seifer had left him battered. Hayner figured the strange looks he was getting could be attributed to the cheek shaped purple splotch on his face. And by the whispers, everyone believed Seifer had given it to him.

It was really only a matter of time before the bastard tracked him down to see what everybody was blaming him for. That didn't actually surprise Hayner. It was the fact that he chose to confront him as Hayner was washing his hands in the school's filthy bathroom that bothered him.

Hayner released the water facet and the water cut off. He jerked his hands, sending water droplets everywhere. He finished drying his hand by wiping them his shorts. Before turning to leave he glanced up the mirror. And he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Standing off to the right, just behind him, was Seifer, beanie, coat, and icy blue glare and all.

"Who the hell gave you that bruise?"

Hayner felt his hackles rise. He could feel the blood rushing up to his face, a sure sign that Seifer words were rubbing him the wrong way.

"Fuck off, Almasy. It's none of your business."

If eyes could flash, Seifer's hand clamped down on his shoulder, jerking him around. Seifer forced him back, pinning him to the damp, dirty sink. Seifer stepped into Hayner's space and eliminated the likely hood of getting hurt severely. He also got close enough that Hayner could feel his breath.

The warm tingle that spread from there had little to do with anger.

"You better tell me who the fuck hit you before I decide beat the shit out of both of you."

"Thought you weren't in the mood?"

"You're changing it quickly." Seifer growled.

"I took care of it. He caught me by surprise. It won't happen again."

"You didn't answer my question lamer. What is his name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I keep peace in this town. It's my job to make people pay when they break it."

"You going to make me pay?" Hayner challenged, jerking his head face up.

Seifer reached forward and grabbed his up tilted chin. He twisted his face enough to get an eyeful of the injury. His grip was tight but not yet painful. It would be in a second though, if Hayner didn't answer.

"Why are you protecting this guy?"

"I'm not." Hayner snapped.

"Then why won't you tell me his name?"

Hayner glared. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

The cold smile that danced across Seifer's lips sent a chill down Hayner's spine. "Well?"

"Jack."

"Jack? Does he have a last name?"

"Not one I'm going to tell you."

"Fine. What did Jack hit you with?"

"A bottle."

"I'm guessing it was glass. Beer bottle?"

"Yes." Hayner seemed to shrink as he said that. He wasn't expecting Seifer to deduce that much from so little.

"How old is this fucker?"

"Old enough."

Seifer's eyes glazed slightly as he thought. Hayner recognized the look. Then Seifer was dropping his hand and stepping away.

"Show me where he lives."

"The fuck I am." Hayner snapped, easing away from the sink.

"You will show me where he lives. I will beat the shit out of him. Then we'll both go about our lives."

"I said no." Hayner hissed. He stepped forward and shoved Seifer.

Seifer didn't' budge a step. But his eyes seemed to flash. "Hayner, if you don't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own."

"You do that, Seifer. But I'll have no part of it," Hayner said. Then he slipped past Seifer and out of the bathroom.

Seifer didn't follow him and Hayner didn't go back to class. He went home.

* * *

He was walking up the steps to his door before he realized it. His feet had automatically carried him home. He hadn't even thought about it. But then again, he his blood was still boiling from his encounter with Seifer. In the fucking boy's bathroom. The world made no sense anymore.

He fumbled into his pocket, retrieving his keys. He had locked the door when he had left and he didn't expect that anyone else was home. The four other keys on the ring clinked together as he inserted his house key. He turned the key but he didn't hear the clunk of the dead bolt unlocking. He moved his hand past the key and turned the knob. The door swung open.

Someone else was home.

* * *

He eased the front door shut behind him when he entered. Voices drifted down the hallway from the kitchen. He recognized both of them.

"Jack, do you really mean what you're telling me? Are you truly serious?"

"Yes, Amy. I swear it. I don't want to lose you. I want to make up everything I've done to you and Hayner. I want to make amends. I swear to change. Just give me a chance."

"Oh, Jack. I want to believe you so much." The feminine, longing sigh floated down the hall.

Hayner closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He breathed deeply through his nose but it did nothing for him. His feet were carrying him forward against his will.

"Then do. Please."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Hayner hissed, breaking the bittersweet tone of the kitchen. His mother and father, who had been sitting across from each other, hands clasped, jerked apart.

"Hayner? What-what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be in school?" His mother scrambled for purchase as Hayner jerked the rug out from under both of them.

"Answer my question." Hayner snarled.

His father stood abruptly. "Hayner, please hear me out. What happened last night-I swear it was an accident. It was a mistake and I swear I won't repeat it. If you just give me another chance, I'll prove that if won't happen again. Let me show you how sorry I am for everything I've put you and your mother through. I'm so sorry. But you have to understand. My life has been-"

Hayner chortled bitterly. "And we get to the point of this conversation. It's all about you and your problems. It's always about you. When things get tough you get drunk and fuck the people that depend on you. Well I'm not putting up with this. You can take your self-centered ways and shove it. I don't give a fuck about you and I don't forgive you. You're just a sorry alcoholic, occasional wife beater, and child abuser, and you're never going to change."

"No!" Amy broke in, panicked. "Hayner, that's why I'm letting come home. He's trying to change. He's promised to get into a program. He's going to get help and stop drinking. He swore he'd-"

"And you really fucking believe that?" Hayner demanded.

"Hayner," Jack started, coming around the table. He lifted his hands to rest them one Hayner's shoulders but Hayner stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me. I want nothing more to do with you." Hayner dismissed Jack without another word, turning his gaze to his mother. "Mom, I love you, but I will not live my life like this anymore. As long as he's here, I won't be."

Then Hayner turned and walked out of the room. His parents were left stunned and by the time they regained themselves, Hayner had run down the hall and left the door swinging behind him. And damn if a weight didn't lift off of him the second he passed that doorway.

* * *

Hayner didn't remember anything that happened in the hour that followed. All he knew was that he blinked and then he was standing in front of the movie theater, twenty bucks in his pocket, and nowhere to go. He'd have to wait until three o'clock to call his friends. He needed to secure himself a place to sleep. By the look of the sky, it was going to rain, and he couldn't sleep at the Usual Spot if it did.

So he found himself entering the movie theater and buying an overpriced ticket for a movie he had no interest in seeing. He went into one of the theaters and picked a seat near the top. He made it through the previews and to the start of the movie. The lights dimmed and the last message popped up, begging people to turn off phones. Then the lights went out entirely. Hayner only shook his head when ten minutes into the movie, he could spot three cells phones. Compared to the number of people in the theater with him, that was a pretty high ratio.

Hayner stopped caring and leaned his head back against the seat and made a half hearted attempt at watching the movie.

* * *

Hayner didn't remember drifting off but it was obvious that he did so. He knew because he was startled awake by the lights coming on. He sat up dazed and disoriented. His joints popped and he felt stiff all over. He shook his head and stood on sleep laden legs. He clutched at the white railing as he walked down the steps. The others had already abandoned the theater. He followed their lead and stepped through the door and out into the lobby.

The lobby was brighter than Hayner expected. He paused, squinting at the lights. He looked beyond the lobby and through the large tinted windows. The large clouds that had taken up residence in the sky had finally cracked open and released all the pent up rain.

He made his way across the lobby, aware of the people that glanced at him, as well as the pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the theater. He pushed open the lobby doors, grateful for the awning that saved him from getting soaked.

He stayed under it as he drew out his phone. He found the time a quarter past three and five text messages waiting. Two of them were from his parents. He didn't even bother opening them; he simply deleted them and moved on. He shifted through the others, sending replies one by one.

_Sender: Olette_

_You are going to fail if you keep skipping school. And what is this I hear about a black eye? Did you and Seifer get into it again?_

Hayner shook his head. The gossip mill couldn't even get the facts right. He sent off a quick reply.

_I'm fine. It's a cheek, not an eye. Seifer didn't do it. Are you doing anything tonight?_

He moved on to the next when the phone confirmed that the message had been sent.

_Sender: Pence_

_Expect nuclear fallout from Olette. You OK? Heard you got into another fight._

Hayner nearly smiled. He shot off another text quickly.

_She exploded already. I'm fine, thanks. Just a bruise. You doing anything tonight?_

Hayner moved on to the last and longer text message. He wasn't surprised by the length consider who had sent it.

_Sender: Roxas_

_Tell me you kicked him in the nuts. Or at least hit him very hard somewhere the hurts very much. Axel says hi. No, I didn't. I said, "I bet he jumped his bones. Or bone. Two would be weird. And kinky. But-" Ignore him. He (Axel) stole my (Roxas) phone. Besides Axel giving you a hard time, everything okay?_

Hayner grinned despite himself.

_Haha__,__ Axel. Really funny. I'm going to kill you later. Anyway, you doing anything tonight__,__ Roxas? Besides Axel that is._

Hayner was grinning as he texted it. He managed to send it before the smile was wiped off his face. The reason behind the sudden disappearance was due to a man running straight into him.

Hayner staggered forward in an attempt to remain upright, all the while his cell phone flying from his hand. Instead of continuing to fly, like Hayner hoped it would, it crashed into the bricks lining the sidewalk and shattered. The back off the phone popped off and the battery spilled out onto the sidewalk. For a brief moment, Hayner hoped that he might be able to savage it. Then the SIM card detached and bounced across the side walk and right into a puddle.

Hayner stared at the phone in shock for a few seconds before whipping around. He started searching for the phone murdering asshole. He found them running at a full sprint in the opposite direction. Any chance of catching him went out the figurative window when he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Hayner was left clenching his fist and trying not to scream. What the fuck had he done to deserve this? With shaking hands, Hayner turned and picked up the pieces of his phone. Tucking the pieces into his pocket, he set off into the sudden down pour in search of a phone.

* * *

A lady named Naminé, who worked in a teashop, was the fifth person Hayner asked and the first to actually let him use a phone. He called his friends one by one, and as he did so he had to check them off his mental list. Olette was spending the night with Fuu-which didn't even surprise Hayner anymore-and it would be strange of him to sleep at her house without her there, Pence had locked himself in his darkroom and was not accepting calls, and Roxas was out with Axel for an undetermined amount of time.

Hayner did the only thing he could at the time. He hung up the phone, laid it off to the side, and slammed his head, face first, into the table. The table shuddered under his assault. His face was still pressed against the table when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sat up, looking into the girl's kind eyes.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with genuine concern coloring her words.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for letting me use the phone. I need to be going."

"Wait!" Naminé worried her lip. Then she forged on. "I overheard you asking your friends for a place to stay. Do you not have a place to go?"

"Not at the moment. I'll probably crash at this place me and my friends usually go."

"Can you not go home? Or is that where you got the…" She trailed off, gesturing at Hayner's face.

"It doesn't matter." Hayner snapped.

Naminé nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. But are you sure you have nowhere to stay? Maybe a grandparent's house? Or an aunt or uncle."

Hayner thought about it. "Well I could go to my grandmother's house. She's out of town but I have a key. I could stay there."

She smiled brightly and nearly clapped her hands together. "That's great."

Hayner couldn't help but smile at the shorter girl. She had such a sweet personality. Then he frowned.

"I'll have to take the bus. Do you know what time the bus runs?"

"One stops at the corner at four. If you hurry you might be able to catch it." She said, pointing in the general direction.

"Thanks. Have a great day." Hayner said, heading for the door.

"You, too. Hope everything works out." She smiled and waved to him.

Then the bell over the door was dinging and the door swinging shut after him.

* * *

Hayner's feet pounded across the sidewalk as he sprinted for the bus stop. Water and dirt flew up, splattering his legs. Rain fell all around him, hitting him every time he stepped forward. It slipped into his hair and soaked into his green shirt. By the time he reached the bus stop, the bus was there and Hayner's hair was plastered to his face. Hayner barely looked like himself.

Hayner didn't hesitate for a second before running up the steep, slick steps and onto the bus.

"Rough day?" The bus driver asked, taking in Hayner's appearance.

"You have no idea." Hayner said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He only found empty space. "Son of a bitch." Hayner swore as he looked behind him, as if he expected to see the man who had bumped into him. All he found was fogged up glass, open doors, and rain.

"Listen, kid, if you can't pay, you can't ride. I'm sorry, but that's how it is." The bus driver looked incredibly unhappy as he said the words.

"It's okay. I'll just-"

They both jumped slightly when they heard change clinking into the fair box. Hayner glanced to the source and tensed.

"What are you waiting for, chickenwuss? Some of us have places we need to be." Seifer snapped before turning and walking to a seat near the back of the bus.

Hayner didn't think about it. He automatically followed him.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Hayner demanded.

"Because you looked like you were about to cry. Don't you have a job to pay for shit like this?" Seifer asked in return.

"I did not!" Hayner protested, despite the fact that he had felt like crying.

"Deny all you want, I know what I saw. Now about this job…" Seifer trailed off.

"Fuck you." Hayner snapped, folding his arm as he slid down further in his chair. "I had a job. Then I was late and got fired." Hayner grumbled.

"I always thought that Vexen was a dick. So when did you get fired?" Seifer asked.

"The day you became a pacifist."

Seifer glanced over at him, understanding dawning. "You must be a masochist."

"As much as you are."

"Possibly."

Silence lapped over them. Hayner took to staring out the far foggy window, watching the various colored house rush by. Rain was still pouring, streaming across the bus' windows. He glanced around the bus, taking in the multitude of people, all them in mild degrees of soaking. Did no one have an umbrella?

"I asked Olette who Jack was."

Hayner stiffened in his seat. His hands gripped his damp shorts in sudden fear. He swung his face around to face Seifer. Seifer just looked at him, face and expression unreadable.

"What about him?" Hayner snapped, finally finding his voice.

"I'm still going to beat the shit out of him."

"Do whatever you want. I don't give a shit." Hayner said.

"Yeah, I can tell." Seifer drawled.

"Why are you riding the bus?" Hayner demanded, changing topics abruptly.

"I live across town, chickenwuss. I have to ride the bus. What about you? Where are you going? I'm guessing it's not home."

"My grandmother lives around here. I'm going to stay there for the night."

"She's not home, is she?" Seifer asked.

"How the hell do you know that?"

Seifer shrugged. "Just the way you said it. Why not stay with one of your lamer friends?"

"They're busy."

"Did you tell them why you needed to stay the night?"

"They don't know. I didn't tell them."

"Didn't think so. You don't have to stay at your grandmother's house."

"Really? I think I do. It's the only place available. I don't see you offering up your house."

Seifer lifted an eyebrow. "And if I was?"

"I'd say you were fucking with me."

Seifer leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "Don't say I didn't offer."

Hayner opened his mouth to speak but the bus jerked to a stop. Hayner craned his head to look at the street sign. If he got off there, he could walk to his grandmother's house in two minutes. Hayner stood up, addressing Seifer as he did so.

"This had been fun and all, but I'm getting off."

"Poor choice of words, chickadee." Seifer smiled slightly.

"Oh, fuck you." Hayner sighed, reaching into his pocket for his keys. He was planning on running and if he had his keys out he might cut down his chance of getting…

His keys were still hanging in his front door, where he had left them nearly four hours ago.

"Problems?" Seifer asked.

Hayner flopped back into the hard seat beside Seifer. He deflated where he sat. He really was a pathetic sight.

"So…Were you being serious about letting me stay at your place?" Hayner asked.

Seifer gave him one of his withering looks. It made Hayner feel like a complete moron.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Hayner settled down in his chair and stared at the muddy floor until the bus stopped close enough to Seifer's house for them to walk.

* * *

The house was actually an apartment on the third floor of a building near Sunset Terrance. Sunset Terrance was the upper class area of Twilight Town but the places surrounding it was lower middle class at best. The apartment was a testament to this fact. It was a more of a cheaply made piece of shit, thrown down in a nice neighborhood, and leased out at low prices. Those who rented a room inside were paying for exactly what they got. But when it was all someone could afford, they dealt with it.

Seifer and his mother were two such people.

Seifer pushed the door open, pocketing his keys. He left the door to Hayner as he went on into his apartment. Hayner followed slowly.

The door led into the living room, where a couch the color of dirt and a chair that was beige sat facing the TV. Said TV was on, tuned to some soap opera that Hayner recognized. In fact, before his death, Hayner's grandfather used to watch it regularly and Hayner had vague memories of watching it as well. Hayner turned away, watching Seifer walk into what was probable the kitchen.

The kitchen was big enough for a table to be at the center but small enough that it was hard to move around if the chairs were pulled out. A woman in brown slacks and a black shirt had her head in the freezer. She was searching for something and had yet to find it.

"Hey, Seifer, do you know what happened to the chili we froze awhile back?" She asked, not even looking up.

"It's under the pizzas." Seifer answered, glancing at Hayner.

"I thought so. Oh…I don't think this is any good. At least it's not growing." She murmured, taking it out.

She turned around, laying it on the table. She smiled at Seifer and Hayner saw the resemblance when she turned her gaze on Seifer. She was obviously Seifer's mother, though her hair was more of a honey color than a pure blond like Seifer's. Her eyes were dark green and reminded Hayner of wet grass. The one thing she really had in common with Seifer was her nose, which was sharp like his. Her lips were plush and her smile huge.

"You're Hayner right?" She asked.

"Yes." Hayner nodded, surprised that she knew who he was. Even if his most recognizable trait-his hair, which was plastered to face-he didn't know how she would have knew him right off the bat.

"You don't mind him sleeping on the couch, do you?" Seifer asked, going for a glass in the cabinet.

She lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "Sure, he can stay."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Hayner found himself dozing on the couch. He was finally dry and he was wearing some borrowed clothes. He was getting warm and he was full from the make shift dinner that Seifer's mother-who insisted that Hayner call her Lisa-pulled together. Seifer sat at the other end of the couch, watching the show that his mother had picked.

Hayner's head tilted downward and he abruptly jerked it back up. After five more times, he lost count and gave into sleep.

The next time he came anywhere near consciousness, it was to the sensation of falling. He didn't open his eyes, but he reached out. He heard a soft laugh, and then he felt the soft couch under his cheek. Hands pulled his arms away and he realized that he grabbed onto someone. His arms fell to the couch, heavy with sleep.

Warmth enveloped him and he snuggled into it, pulling it against his face. It was fluffy and he thought it was warm. He drifted back down into sleep, and he was only vaguely aware of footsteps, a door shutting, and rain hitting the window. Then, even that, faded away.

* * *

Hayner woke up to the smell of bacon. It dragged him from his deep sleep and made him open his eyes. He blinked at the bright light streaming in from the windows. Someone had opened the light yellow curtains and opened the blinds. Through the window he could see the sky, clear of clouds, and a deep, aching blue.

Hayner turned as a voice carries over the sizzle of bacon. The voice was cheerful as she talked. Hayner felt a tug in his chest. He dismissed it, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Seifer, who was sitting at the small table, glanced up and saw him first. He nodded in acknowledgement. Ms. Lisa saw him do so and turned to smile at Hayner.

"Nice of you to join the living," she said smiling at him. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier, what with all the noise."

Hayner smiled back, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't hear anything." He told her honestly.

"So, fried or scrambled?" She asked, turning back to the stove.

"Um, fried." Hayner decided, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Hayner glanced around the room before catching Seifer's eyes. "What?" He demanded.

"You look cute." He smirked as he said it.

"Shut up." Hayner said, sinking down into his seat with a blush covering his face.

"Here you go." Ms. Lisa said, dropping a plate in front of him. She placed another in front of Seifer, before looking at her watch. "I need to finish getting ready, then I'm going to head out. You have a good day at school honey. You too, Hayner." She said as she left the kitchen.

"Your mom is nice." Hayner said into the comfortable air that had settled between the two of them.

"I like her." Seifer drawled, quirking his lips.

"I hope so." Hayner said, digging into his food.

He was halfway through the egg, having devoured the bacon, when his situation really caught up with him. All yesterday he had been operating in shock. He hadn't thought about just how much his life had change in one week. He had served ties with his father, told his mother he wanted nothing to do with her as long as she stayed with him.

He had all but broken up with his parents, eliminated any home he had, and was now rooming with his arch enemy. And if he was totally honest with himself, Seifer wasn't even his arch enemy. They hadn't been enemies in a long time. They had just been going through the motions, hollow as it was.

Hayner was sure that he was falling for Seifer. He wasn't quite there...but he was close.

Hayner's life had pretty much exploded all around him.

"She took him back, you know." Hayner said suddenly, staring down at his plate with quickly blurring eyes. His appetite had been stolen.

Seifer pushed his plate away, turning his full attention to Hayner. "What?"

"My mom. She was going to take him back, even after he slapped her and hit me."

"Lamer…" Seifer started.

"She just kept making excuses for him. She's always done it. When she's not screaming at him, she's lying for him. She tried to make me forgive him. After all these years of his drinking and his bullshit, when everything finally blew up, she just kept protecting him. All he does is use her, and she lets him. Why?" Hayner's throat felt raw as he said it. "Why would she choose him over her own son?"

Seifer stood, his chair scraping across the floor. He circled the table, pulling Hayner to his feet. Hayner leaned against him, letting Seifer hold him. He babbled at him, told him everything. He knew he did it, but couldn't for the life of him remember his exact words. He just let it pour forth, relieved beyond believe that someone was finally listening to him.

Seifer let him, and held him while Hayner finally broke down and cried.

When Hayner finally calmed down, he pulled away. He turned his back to Seifer and wiped his eyes. The awkwardness was nearly overwhelming.

"Um… Sorry about that." Hayner said.

"It's okay." Seifer told him.

Hayner waited for some snide, asshole comment but none came. Hayner finished pulling himself together and then finally turned and Seifer straight in the eye.

"You're not going to kick me out after that, are you?" Hayner asked, worried.

"Hayner, you can stay for as long as you need. I want you to stay." Seifer told him, stepping closer.

Unlike the last time he had done that, Hayner didn't back away. He stood, looking up at Seifer. He bit his lip and thought over his response.

"Why?" Hayner asked.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I care about you, chickadee." Seifer told him.

Hayner smiled. "Good. I'd hate to be the only one feeling in this." He said.

Seifer pulled him back against him. Hayner went to him, placing his arms around Seifer. Seifer framed his face and kissed Hayner, full on the lips. It was probably going to cause more problems than they solved, but as Hayner turned his face up so that he could get closer, he thought that it was worth it. Hell, Seifer's mother was in the next room, but that didn't seem to bother either of them.

Hayner knew that his life wasn't going to get better over night. It would take time. But as long as Seifer was there to back him up, he thought he'd be okay. After everything that had happened, it was strange that all he had needed for his hope to be restored was someone to just listen.


End file.
